yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
EDi Rail
Downer Rail is an Australian railway engineering company. As well as manufacturing and maintaining railway rolling stock it holds maintenance contracts to maintain rail infrastructure. It is a subsidiary of Downer EDi. History GT42CU AC at Maryborough factory in November 2004]] Millennium train at Sydney Central in August 2006]] B series train at McIver in February 2010]] B-class Melbourne tram in Melbourne]] EDi Rail was formed in March 2001 following the purchase of Evans Deakin Industries by Downer Group to form Downer EDi. Evans Deakin operated the former Clyde Engineering plants at Kelso and Somerton and former Walkers Limited Maryborough plant. It had recently reopened the former Cardiff Locomotive Workshops to build CityRail M sets. In July 2007 it was renamed Downer Rail.Downer EDI launches new company names and branding approach Downer EDi 2 July 2007 In 2008 Locomotive Demand Power was established as a subsidiary to lease locomotives. In November 2009 Downer Rail became a tram operator through its 50% shareholding in KDR Melbourne that operates the Yarra Trams franchise in Melbourne.Melbourne tram and train operators selected Railway Gazette 25 June 2009 In 2014 Downer Rail will commence operating the GoldLinQ light rail line on the Gold Coast again in a joint venture with Keolis.GoldlinQ selected to build Gold Coast light rail Railway Gazette 6 May 2011 Products Downer Rail has manufactured items of rolling stock at its factories in Cardiff, Somerton, Maryborough and Port Augusta. As the licence holder for Electro-Motive Diesel productsDowner and Electro-Motive Diesel Sign New Agreement Downer EDi 26 June 2012 it has also been involved in the procurement and maintenance of over 150 American built EMD SD70 series locomotives for BHP Billiton and Fortescue Metals Group's Pilbara operations.Manufacturers EMD Export PageBHP Iron Ore Road Locomotive Roster Index Pilbara Railway Pages Electric Multiple Units *Class 170, Class 377 and Class 387, collaborating with Bombardier Transportation Services Locomotive leasing *Locomotive Demand Power is a subsidiary offering locomotives for lease. As at January 2014 thirteen standard gauge GT46s and six narrow gauge GT42s had been built at Cardiff and Maryborough respectively with nine of the former leased to Aurizon.Downer EDI secures $45 million locomotives deal with QR Downer EDi 11 December 2008 Light rail *50% shareholding in KDR Melbourne joint venture with Keolis that has operated the Melbourne Tram Network since November 2009New train, tram operators for Melbourne The Age 25 June 2009 *50% shareholding in KDR Gold Coast joint venture with Keolis that will commence operating the GoldLinQ light rail network in 2014Keolis consortium selected for Gold Coast Light Rail in Australia Keolis May 2011 Infrastructure projects *Northern Sydney Freight Corridor building two loops north of GosfordDowner wins NSW rail contract despite Waratah debacle ABC News 22 January 2013 Maintenance contracts *Australian Rail Track Corporation contract to maintain 2,000 kilometres of track in New South Wales and VictoriaRail infrastructure construction and maintenance Vic and NSW Interstate Network Downer Rail *Leigh Creek line maintenance contract until 2017Leigh Creek Line Alliance Maintenance Flinders Power Pty Ltd (1999-2017) Downer Rail *50% shareholding in a joint venture with Bombardier Transportation to maintain the A-series, B-series and Transwa Australind trains for the Public Transport Authority until June 2019Downer Bombardier Secures Maintenance Contract with Western Australia's Public Transport Authority Downer EDi 25 July 2011 References External links *Company website Category:Engineering companies of Australia Category:Locomotive manufacturers of Australia Category:Rolling stock manufacturers of Australia Category:2001 establishments in Australia